


Now I'm All Laid Up With You

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: Lena stares into her eyes as she runs her hands down Kara's arms, wanting to memories all of her. She leans in for a long, loving kiss. Those soft lips, piercing blue eyes; All hers. And she promises that she's going to tell Kara Danvers that she loves her in the morning lights.After Lena founds out that Kara, her best friend and the love of her life is Supergirl; Hell break loose.And Lena learns how to love Kara Danvers again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Now I'm All Laid Up With You

Ten thousand feet above the ground, the orange city lights glistening down below. She let out a sigh; during this time of the night, where would she be right now, Lena wondered. She stares out of the plane window and looks into the dark sky, hoping that she would see the striking of red and blue rushing pass her plane to save the day. However, that's kind of wild thoughts, isn't it? High hopes and desperate wanting but whatever opportunities that she has with the angel in red cape are gone and she was the one who ruins it in the first place.

Downing the wine in her glass, she thought about her best friend; the only woman who she truly loves. Kara Danvers, her hero and the woman who had her heart. She still remembers the day that she said those words to the pretty blonde to hurt her. Her words turn out to hurt herself more than the other woman; it cut deeps into her heart and soul, scarred for the rest of her life and she has no idea how she would make it better. She knows that Kara would forgive her the moment she begged for her forgiveness but it's just too easy. Lena Luthor doesn't beg, maybe not right now but someday when she's ready she would get down on her knees and apologize just to see those beautiful blue eyes shine again.

Kara Danvers, the sunshine, hope, and dreams of her life. She waltz into her office on a sunny day and Lena thought to herself that she have never seen a human being so beautiful and precious like the blonde who's standing in front of her. She's the embodiment of Greek Goddess; tall, lean and slightly muscular but the best thing about her is her smile, the one that always makes Lena's day better by a million times. Lena wants nothing more than to be close to her and she makes sure that Kara gets whatever she wants even when the blonde refuses. Once they grew closer, she realized that Kara was the only one who could truly calm her down; her hugs feel just right and the words of encouragement that she keeps whispering in her ears always put Lena's mind at ease. Her touch, so strong and gentle at the same time and her lips, _God damn her lips,_ are incredibly soft and mesmerizing. How her lips brush slowly with her earlobe, down to her cheek, her jawline and stop on Lena's lips, taking her breath away. They never talk about what they are, to everyone else, they are best friends but what they didn't know was what happened behind the close doors. How Kara's lips leave marks on her pale skin, her skillful hands and those eyes that always looking out for her. Lena always saw love in those eyes, something that she never finds in other people. She wanted to keep Kara all to herself, keep her safe here inside her apartment. Lena knows that Kara is going to be her weakness but she would make an exception, just for this one. Lena was sure that she has lost both her heart and her soul to this woman, now she will never get them back.

Her thoughts run wild and it took her back to that night when she found out Kara is Supergirl. She heard it from her brother first but she doesn't want to believe it. She has to prove that he was wrong. So she found herself at Kara's front door, knocking rapidly like there's a fire. She could hear Kara mumble something and footsteps rushing toward the door. When she threw the door open, Lena didn't give a chance for Kara to compost herself and she gets straight to business.

"Tell me its not true" Lena said, her voice shaky like she's trying to hold back her tears.

"Lena, what are you talking about?" Kara pushes her glass up the bridge of her nose. Then Lena saw it, the scar next to her brow the very same one that Lex has pointed out to her. She could feel chills running down her spine as she trying to keep herself compost. Trying not to break down in front of Kara.

"Your glass, take it off" Lena said and Kara hesitates. They stood there for a little while before Kara let out a long sigh and take her glass off. Then Lena sees it, Supergirl staring back at her but wearing Kara's clothes. She wanted to slap herself for not seeing this before, a genius who was fooled by ponytail and glass.

"I wanted to tell you, for so long but it would put you in so much danger" Kara whispers softly.

"Kara, I trusted you. I told you everything" Lena said _I gave you everything, all of me._ Lena thought as she starts backing away from Kara. "And this is what I get? How long have you been lying to me, Kara? I trusted you with my whole heart and I gave myself to you. You lied Kara, you never trust me, you were just using me, just like anybody else. You are treating me like another villain and I will never be more than just another Luthor to you" Her voice raises and Kara throws both of her hands up as if to try to calm her down.

"I can explain" Kara reach for her again but it was too late. Lena could hear her heart shattered into millions of pieces. "Lena, you are so much more than just your family name, trust me. Please, at least believe me that you are good and I never see you as another Luthor"

"I don't know if I can believe you anymore, Kara" She said as she felt a single tear running down her cheek. Her best friend and the person that she's in love with has broken her trust. So she back away, rush into the waiting car as Kara tries to run after her. Maybe in another lifetime or in a parallel universe somewhere, Lena can forgive her.

She never meant for it to be this way, she was sure that Kara would be the end of everything. The answer to all the questions that she has been seeking throughout her life. The ending to the loneliness that has come with the Luthor's name. She let those precious moments slip away with just a heated moment and the harsh truth, the lies that Kara and other people have been telling and the secrets that she has kept away for years. She just couldn't do it, she couldn’t trust Kara again or maybe she just needs time to figure this out but on her own.

"Miss Luthor?" The pilot calls out to her.

"Yes"

"We are touching down in Ireland, your car is waiting to take you to the family estate"

"Thank you"

Yeah, some time away from the place that reminds her of Kara and Supergirl. No traces of them and no striking red and blue that fly across the sky to remind her what it's like to be in Kara Danvers' arms.

\----------------------

"Alex, she's gone," Kara said with a shaky voice. She stood on Lena's balcony or what used to be Lena's balcony with wild eyes and panic. The furniture was all cover-up and her belongings are gone.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alex's voice said through the comm piece that Kara is wearing.

"All her things were all pack up, Alex. She's gone and I can't see her, I don't know where she is!" Kara starting to shout. Her voice raises and she could feel panic rushing through her, the wind seems a little bit colder and suddenly, the city seems more empty. The noise drowns out and Kara's mind was running a million miles trying to think where Lena would be.

"We will find her, Kara. Don't worry. Come back to the DEO"

"No, I have to find her first"

"Kara, where would you go? We can't find any trace of her"

"Check the airports, the ports, I don't know, highway security cam? Please, Alex, I need to know if she's okay" Kara beg and Alex could have sworn to god that she has never Kara sound this desperate before.

"Kara calms down, come back and regroup. We will find her, I promise" Alex said and Kara has no choice but to slowly ascend from the ground; give the apartment one last look while the memories flashing through her mind.

Lena Luthor, the woman that she has sworn to Rao that she would protect with her life. Kara has always known that Lena Luthor was more than just her name and what her family has done. She knows that Lena would go out at night with one of her security detail to look for unregister aliens and help them with whatever they need; medicine, food, even money if that's what they want. She makes sure that they are safe and out of her mother's grasp. She turns LuthorCorp into L-Corp, changing the company's initiative into focusing on more good things like changing the world and saving people. Kara knows that Lena is the anonymous supporter of the Pro-Alien group and she also knows that she hire some of the aliens to help her with developing the technologies that would keep both human and non-human safe.

Lena Luthor is the real hero that this world needs, not Supergirl.

And Kara Danvers needs her to keep her from falling off the edge into the limbo in her mind.

She still remembers those nights that she has spent with Lena like yesterday; soft touches and kisses. The secrecy that they hide behind the close doors of Lena's apartment. The nights Kara spends watching her sleep and hold her close, keeping the nightmares at bay. It has become an unspoken agreement between them, something that only takes one look and they would understand what they need from each other. Kara's arms have become Lena's sweet escape, a place where she can feel truly safe and be herself.

The first time that Kara kiss Lena, it was unintentional but Kara glad that they did. It was chaste and slow, her hands were on Lena's waist while Lena's hands cup her face. Their lips brush lightly together at first before the impact; it was like star collided and Kara could see stars. Lena was gentle and shy like she wasn't sure if what she's doing was the right thing but Kara assures her that she won't regret this in the morning. It was one of those rough nights for both of them. Kara's power blown out after a tough fight while Lena desperately trying to chase her mother, to stop her from hurting other people. It was late at night and Kara found herself at Lena's front door, forehead pressed against the white pristine door; she barely has the energy to knock. Her powers were blown and Lena found her there, leaning against the door; the brunette's arms immediately wrapped around Kara's like she's clinging on to a lifeline. Their eyes met and that's the moment of impact, something that they couldn't take back.

"Kara" Lena whisper her name softly like a prayer. Slender fingers running down Kara's cheek like she's trying to catalog all the tiny scars and freckles into her mind. Emerald eyes trailing from her lips to the deep blue eyes that stare back at her. Kara could feel Lena pulling away, taking a step back and trying to save herself from all these messes that they have thrown themselves into but Kara's hands stop her. She tightens her hold around Lena's waist and pulls her closer; Lena's face hidden in the crook of her neck and Kara could feel her relax a bit. They stay like that for a little while longer just to savor the moment because they thought that might be the last time they ever get to do this together but they were wrong, it's where their little secret starts.

Kara would find herself in Lena's bed, holding the younger woman close to her body. While Lena would crave for Kara's touch like how lover does. Kara would place softest of kiss on the corner of Lena's mouth when she stressing out about her work. Their lunch dates have start with chaste kiss and end with both of them wanting more. Kara never had enough of Lena, she always craving for more and she could never explain the feeling she always feels deep down inside of her.

To Kara, she never knows what they are to each other until Lena discovers her secret and disappear. That's when Kara realizes that Lena is her saving grace and her peace of mind. With the foreign people in this world that Kara has fallen in, Lena is her escape and now with her gone, she doesn't know who herself is anymore. It hurts to know that she has given so much of herself to a person without knowing and now that person is gone.

Kara felt so empty like she's lost in space.

Drifting aimlessly like how she did, before she found her way to earth.

Before she found her way to Lena Luthor.

And now she's gone and Kara has no idea she would do.

\----------------------

**3 Months later**

The news was everywhere, it even reaches Lena in the rural area of Ireland. The footage of Supergirl, falling down from the dark sky. Lena felt like everything was going in slow motion; her red cap tattered and her blonde hair flowing like an angel falling. Lena was holding her breath, her hand over her heart and she could feel her pulse slowing as she reaches for her phone. She watches as Kara disappears through the jungle of skyscraper and the live feed cut, everything went silent. Lena could hear herself thinking and the only sound that's louder than her thoughts was the rain that hit the window softly in the background.

Kara, Kara, Kara.

The blonde's name slip through her lips, she wants nothing more than to see Kara fly up and be above the clouds again. She wants nothing more than to see Kara again. Now she's standing in front of the screen, listening to the reporter's voice saying that Supergirl has been carried out of the scene by another hero before disappearing with the rolls of black SUV, speeding away from the drop site.

Her fingers shaking as she scrolls through her contact and found the one she's looking for and dial the number before she could think about it too much; it only takes three-ring for Alex to pick up the phone.

"Lena" She said her name with a shaky voice.

"Alex…is she okay?"

"We don't know. Nate…I mean Steel caught her before she hit the ground, now they are transporting her to the DEO" Alex said and she could hear J'onn shouting something in the background and dozen of noises that she couldn't recognize.

"Is there anything I could do?" Lena said to Alex.

"Lena…I don't know" Alex hesitate. They went quiet for a little bit before Alex decide to said something "Listen, Lena. I know you are mad at Kara for hiding her identity for so long but she did that to protect you"

"I don't…"

"I know you are going to said that you don't need protection, Lena but you do. You are not immortal and Kara is willing to give up anything to protect you. If it gets out that you are close with Supergirl then I don't know what's going on between you two but she was lost, distract and frustrated ever since she found out that you left without saying goodbye. She's just living day by day now, Lena. She misses you"

"I miss her too, Alex. More than you'll ever know" Lena whisper through the phone, trying to hold back tears that pooling in her eyes.

"Then come home, Lena. Come back to Kara, she would want to see you when she wakes up" Alex's voice is soft and sincere.

"See you soon, Alex"

As soon as she landed back in National City, Alex was there waiting by the runway with a couple of uniform agents. She gets off the plane as fast as she could and approach Alex, half expecting the auburn-hair woman to yell at her but what Alex did surprise her. She reaches over and placed a comforting hand on Lena's arm before pulling her for a brief hug.

"Welcome home" Alex whispered softly before ushering Lena into the waiting car. "She's awake but not fully conscious. Drifting in and out from time to time"

"Is she going to be okay?" Lena said with a concerned voice.

"Well, her power is all blown out and she's pretty much human right now. Other than that, she's going to be fine but it might take some time, maybe longer than we thought"

"Okay," Lena nodded.

"She asked for you though"

"Really?" Lena looks at Alex, looking for a trace of lies or something that tells her that Alex is just trying to make her feel better but didn't find any.

"Yes, she said your name when she woke up the second time. She asked if you are home" Alex pause "So I told her that you are coming home soon"

The rest of the ride to the DEO was quiet, Lena finds herself thinking about Kara with her hand place clenching tight to the necklace that Kara gave her a long time ago during their little getaway.

_"What are you hiding" Lena asks as she sees Kara lean against the door frame with both of her hands behind her back._

_"I got something for you" Kara said before walking over to Lena and sit down next to her on the bed. She bought her hands around and show Lena a necklace with a small blue pendant. "My cousin gave me this when I was adopted by the Danvers. I was homesick and missed my family dearly; he told me that it would remind me of home, a place where I belong. Whenever I missed my family, I would touch this pendant and know that wherever I am, I will always be home" She said and reach around Lena's neck to put the necklace on._

_"No, Kara. I can't take this, it's important to you"_

_"Lena, you are important to me" Kara said with a soft smile as she places her hand on her chest, just above her heart. "With you, is where I belong"_

Those words echo in Lena's mind, in her mind she was screaming _I love you, I love you, I love you_ back to Kara. She wants her to hear it. She intends to let Kara know as soon as she wakes up.

\----------------------

2 broken ribs, broken left arm, bruises, collapsed lungs and solar flared; those were how bad Kara's injuries were, it could have been worst if Nate hasn't catch her from free-falling from the sky. She remembers fighting her doppelgänger, Overgirl, before carrying her off into space and that's where she combusted; knocking Kara unconscious before she dropped through a building, breaking her arm. She was drifting in and out due to the medicine that doctors have given her. She could hear Alex talking to someone in muffle noise like they are trying not to wake her up. She could feel a familiar touch on her arm and slender fingers running down to her hand before giving her a light squeeze. She wanted to open her eyes and see, to know that she wasn't hallucinating these sensations, these touches because she knows who it belongs to. She's too weak and too tired to register what's going on around her but then she could hear someone breathing next to her ear and a soft whisper came through.

"Baby, I'm home. I came back for you, Kara. Please wake up" The voice said and she could recognize that voice anywhere. The hand that's holding her gripped tighter and then, soft lips pressed against her cheek; Kara suddenly feels whole again.

\----------------------

Lena sits in the chair next to Kara just like every other night. She has been here for over a week and Kara has been drifting in and out of consciousness so many times that Lena has lost count. She woke up one time and stare at Lena's face before asking if she was dreaming and then drift back into sleep. Lena has to hold back her tears; she wants Kara to wake up so that she could tell her that she forgives her and she will never leave her ever again. It has been seven long days where Lena keeps waking up every few hours or so to check on Kara. Alex came in to check on both of them whenever she's free, sometimes she came in to keep Lena company and to talk to her about what happened before she fled National City. Alex, being the oldest out of all three of them, trying to tell Lena that Kara wasn’t trying to hurt her and its for her own good. All Lena could do was smile and told Alex that she would never leave again. Lena was never a religious person but ever since Kara has fallen out of the sky, she starts to pray to all the unknown deity for her to see Kara smile once again. She's lost in the dark and she needs her sun to guide her back to the right path once again.

Lena looks at Kara, so beautiful and yet so fragile. Too fragile. Her blonde locks are damp because of the heat from the sunlamp, her chest rises and falls as she breathes and Lena wants nothing more than to see those blue eyes again. She decides to ditch the chair and climb up on the bed, curling up next to Kara.

"Hey, Kara" She whispers softly as she drapes her arm across Kara's waist gently, feeling scared that it would hurt her. 

Lena move closer until her head is laying on Kara's shoulder and press a soft kiss on her jawline "Remember when you told me that I'm important to me? I never get to tell you how much you meant to me, darling. You mean so much more to me that you will ever know. You know I had it all plan out in my head of how I would take you out on a date. I wanted to take you to that little Italian place that I told you about, I know you would love their pizza. Then I'll take you to the planetarium so you could tell me all about the planets and stories like how Supergirl used to tell me when we have our late night balcony chat. But this time, I wanted to hear from you, darling. From Kara Danvers, from the woman I lo-…I care about not the superhero that everyone loves. Then, under all the stars, I will tell you everything you wanted to know and I will promise you that I'm not going anywhere" Lena said as she tries to hold back the tears and the lump in her throat. She buried her face into the crook of Kara's neck and wish that if this was another circumstance, she would kiss Kara right now.

And it's like all of Lena's prayer has been heard, she could feel a touch on her lower back; warm, strong hand brush lightly and placed on her lower back. Lena stays still, trying to focus on the new sensation to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

"Lena…" Kara whisper quietly and when Lena looks up, those beautiful blue eyes are looking back at her. Kara's eyes are glassy and there's a smirk on her lips. She still looks worn out but definitely a big improvement from before. "Lena, babe, you owe me a pizza date" Kara said before Lena crash her lips on to hers.

\----------------------

They have come a long way from the very first day that they met in Lena's office three years ago. After Kara has got out of the DEO hospital, Lena offered to take care of her and Kara doesn't seem to protest. James allows Kara to take all the time she needs off CatCo and sent Nia to chase the leads for Kara while she works from Lena's bed. Lena almost gives her assistant, Jess, a heart attack when she told her that she would be leaving at 3 pm until further notice. Jess almost drop her tablet when Lena mentioned it. She told Kara about Jess's reaction when she came home and the blonde gives her a hearty laugh, causing Lena to smile with her.

After Kara starting to recover from her injuries but her power still blown out; she told Lena about her alter-ego and answer all the questions that Lena have. Kara was trying to be as calm as she could be while Lena starting to get teary and raise her voice from time to time but at the end, they were just cuddling on their bed and Kara planted soft kisses on Lena's cheek; wishing that she could take all the pains away and apologize for hiding part of her from Lena. They start to learn about each other in a new way; Lena learns about Kara's abilities and Kara learns about all the new things that make Lena smiles. A few weeks later, Kara's power came back but Lena still comes home to find Kara in her worn-out t-shirt and sleeping short, lounging on her bed with no intention to leave anytime soon and it's not like Lena is complaining.

They also talk about the nature of their relationship since it has become moot at this point. Lena finally starting to address the elephant in the room and accept the fact that they have strayed far from being just 'Best Friend' or being casual with each other. With the pet names that they have for each other and how Lena seems to gravitate toward Kara during game nights. Their hands never leave each other and the fact that Kara no longer lives in her own apartment.

"I want to take you out on the date that I've promised you, Darling" Lena said as she came back home one night to find Kara sitting at the kitchen counter with her laptop, typing at the inhuman speed and potsticker in her mouth.

"Wut?" Kara mumble and she looks up from the laptop in front of her.

"I want to take you on a date, as I promised. You know, that little Italian place that I mentioned to you at the DEO" Lena smile as Kara swallow the potsticker that hanging from her mouth before wiping her lips with the back of her hand. God, she's in love with a dork.

"Are you going to take me to the planetarium afterward? I remember vaguely that it's part of the date" Kara said with a smirk.

"Of course, Darling. If you want to"

"One question" Kara said with a smirk as she got up from her seat and take a step closer to Lena before leaning closer. Lena could feel Kara's breath and all she could focus on is the blonde's lips that lingering close to her own. "Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss my girlfriend right now"

"Yes, please" and just like that, Kara lean down and kiss her.

Kara definitely did more than kissing that night. She lay Lena down on their shared bed where Lena once sleeps alone; she remembers how cold it used to feel but now, is filled with colorful thrown pillows and smell like Kara's favorite shampoo. The empty hallway that Kara carried her through is now filled with pictures of them from their vacation and it feels more like home to Lena. Her sense becomes alive when Kara unzips her dress and kisses down her spine, her hands warm against her abdomen as the dress slips off her. She turns around in Kara's arms and puts both of her hands on Kara's cheeks, stares into those blue eyes before pulling her in for a kiss. Soft and warm, so gentle yet so much power under that beautiful exterior. Kara is her own personal Goddess that she worship every single possible way.

Now she's all laid up with her, the love of her life, her sun, and stars.

Lena stares into her eyes as she runs her hands down Kara's arms, wanting to memories all of her.

She leans in for a long, loving kiss. Those soft lips, piercing blue eyes; All hers.

And she promises that she's going to tell Kara Danvers that she loves her in the morning lights.


End file.
